Polandball
Polandball jest oryginalnym bohaterem komiksów o tej samej nazwie. Według memu nie może być on w kosmosie (ale to nie prawda bo Hermaszewski był w kosmosie !). Polska jest krajem w którym wynaleziono takie pyszności jak pierogi, bigos oraz wódka. Jest członkiem grupy Wyszehradzkiej i planuje założyć międzymorze (ang. Intermarium) które miało się składać z: nim, Czechiaballem, Slovakiaballem, Hungaryballem, Romaniaballem, Lithuaniaballem, Latviaballem, Estoniaballem, Bulgariaballem, Croataballem i Sloveniaballem. Międzymorze miało by oferować Pomoc Militarną i Gospodarczą ale i także szybki transport surowców przez wybudowanie od Bałtyku do Morza Czarnego i Adriatyku co zapewniło by szybszy transport między krajami Międzymorza. Nie lubi pietruszki. XD Polandball jest dość ambitnym oraz pomocnym countryball'em co zdecydowanie idzie na plus...niestety jest też naiwny przez co jest często nękany przez swoich sąsiadów jak Russiaball czy Germanyball (choć przez tych drugich już nie). Nie przyjmuje imigrantów bo nie chce przechodzić przez zamachy. Polandball jest dość przyjacielski i zawiera mnóstwo przyjaźni. Do jego najlepszych przyjaciół należą inne słowiańskie countryball'e, Hungaryball, USAball , Finlandball i inne państwa. Duże miasta to Warsawball, Krakauball, Łódźball, Szczecinball, Stargardball Gd. Tczewball, Gdanskball, Wroclawball, Bydgoszczball i Sosnowiecball. Historia Ziemie Polskie zamieszkiwał Slavsball, ale po zniszczeniu Rzymu przez German były takie wędrówki ludów Celtyckich, Germańskich, Słowiańskich czy Ugro-Fińskich które zebrały się w Państwie Wielkomorawskim, które rozpękło się niczym balonik i wyskoczyły nowe plemiona:Wiślanie,Polanie,Czesi,Słowacy i inni tacy. Polandball okazał się najsilniejszym Plemieniem wśród swoich sąsiadów i podbił jednego po drugim, został księstwem a swoją stolicą zrobił Gnieznoball. Polandball rozwijał się i podbijał wschód. Niestety Niemiec zaatakował Polandballa pod Cedynią. Dzielny Polak pokonał go i wygonił. Polska jednak, jako dobry kraj wybaczył Niemcom na chwilę. Później Polska został ochrzczony, tym samym przyjął chrześcijaństwo, musiał jednak porzucić pogańskie zwyczaje, ale starał się być jak najlepszym katolikiem. Kilka lat później, w roku 1000 zwołał zjazd Gnieźnieński. Spotkał się tam z HREballem i wymienili się prezentami- Relikwią Św. Wojciecha i Gwoździem z Krzyża Chrystusa, dodatkowo HRE dał mu także replikę Włóczni Św. Maurycego. HRE na osobności powiedział mu że niedługo będzie się ubiegać o koronę dla niego, a nawet da mu wejść do Św. Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. Polandball dostał koronę, jednak HRE umarł, i narodził się nowy HRE który łypał na wszystkich i wszystko groźnym okiem. Polandball Piast jednak umarł i znowu się narodził jako Księstwo, rządził pewnie ale "pod koroną" zamiast w Koronie. Wkrótce doszło do rozbicia dzielnicowego. Największy ancymon Masoviaball przywołał krzyżaków, osadzili się w Północnej Litwie i nie pomagali, Polandball Piast odrodził się jako Łokietek i przywrócił porządek. Jednak Krzyżacy okazali się tylko zmartwieniem. Polandball odbudował Polskę i zawierając sojusz z Litwą, którego ochrzczono pod panowaniem Jagiellońskim zabili Krzyżaków. Polska nieługo potem złączyła się z Litwą. Później doszło do wojny z Turkami, przed którymi broniły się też inne countryballe. Po pokonaniu Imperium Osmańskiego Polandball znowu miał spokój. Jednakże podczas panowania i po śmierci Poniatowskiego były rozbiory, gdzie Prussiaball, Russiaball i Austria-Hungaryball zaatakowały Polske i ją zabiły. Jednak później narodził sie drugi Polandball który pokonał swoich oprawców tworząc II Rzeczpospolitą... i wszystko by było ok gdyby nie to że kilkanaście lat pózniej Naziball zaatakował Polandballa zabijając go znowu i mordując jego ludzi i wszystkich żydów zamieszkujacych jego ziemie w Holocauście. Jednak Sovietball zabił Naziballa i Polska powróciła. Gdy Sovietball zmarł to narodziła się III Rzeczpospolita (obecna). Polandball dołaczył do UE. Dziś ma problemy w polityce z POballem,PiSballem i KODballem. Mieszka na rynku w mieście countryballi - countryballowie. Cechy charakteru Polandball jest czasem naiwny/odważny/ignorantem lecz pomaga kiedy tylko może i jest często wykorzystywany i zastraszany przez swoich sąsiadów (ale nie tych, którzy się go boją), w szczególności Germanyball, za to ze swoją byłą żoną Litwą zwykle drze koty. Obecnie Polandball zmaga się z wieloma kłótniami pomiędzy jego politykami. Polandball ma jeszcze jedną ważną cechę mianowicie jest on bardzo twardym ballem. Dowodzą o tym różne wojny np. II gdzie nawet gdy mogło się wydawać, że wszystko jest stracone, on walczył dalej.Nikt nie mógł go złamać. Rodzina Plik:Romania-icon.pngRomaniaball - Kuzyn Plik:Serbia-icon.pngSerbiaball - Kuzyn Plik:Croatia-icon.pngCroatiaball - Kuzyn Plik:Bulgaria-icon.pngBulgariaball - Kuzyn Plik:Lithuania-icon.pngLithuaniaball - Exżona Plik:Poland-Lithuania-icon.pngPoland-Lithuaniaball - Dziadek Plik:Slovakia-icon.pngSlovakiaball - Brat Czechiaball - Brat Plik:People-icon.pngPolish People Republicball - Tata Marzenia Spogląda na USAball i pewnego dnia chce być taki jak on. Polandball jest marzycielem i często fantazjuje o wygraniu II wojny światowej, pokonanie Osi w pojedynkę, ale dominuje ta nieosiągalna granica znana jako kosmos. W wojnie z terroryzmem sobie poradzi! Przecież jak to możliwe żeby sobie nie poraaa... a zapomniałem przecież jest nieosiągalny kosmos! Przyjaciele Plik:Hungary-icon.pngHungaryball - Najlepszy kumpel od średniowiecza! Obydwoje nienawidzimy szwabów. Plik:Czech-icon.pngCzechball i Plik:Slovakia-icon.pngSlovakiaball - Moi najbliżsi sąsiedzi i bracia. Również nie chcemy imigrantów.Grupa Wszehrydzka i międzymorze. Plik:USA-icon.pngUSAball - Całkiem spoko koleś. Jest u niego mnóstwo moich imigrantów. I jeszcze sprzedał mi McDonalda! Plik:UK-icon.pngUKball - Pomógł mi trochę w wojnie(Coś wam mówi polityka głaskania krokodyla). Czasami mi krzyżował plany po wojne , ale hej zarabiam u niego! Plik:France-icon.pngFranceball - Dobre wina i pomógł mi się odrodzić (choć szybko się poddał. Do dzisiaj pamiętam 1939). Plik:Italy-icon.pngItalyball, Plik:Vatican-icon.pngVaticanball - Wspólna historia + katolicyzm. PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plik:Bulgaria-icon.pngBulgariaball - Dobry kumpel, razem pracujemy. Twierdzi że mogę w kosmos! Pomogłeś mi w II wojnie w zatoce perskiej przezwyciężyć muslimów. Lubi pleiskavice to jest. Romaniaball jest jego idolem. Plik:San Marino-icon.pngSan Marinoball - Mój najlepszy kolega, do którego mogę pojechać tramwajem. Plik:Finland-icon.pngFinlandball - Mój najbliższy przyjaciel. Neutralni Russiaball - To wciąż Słowianin, więc mamy wspólne tematy jak nienawiść do homosiów czy picie wódki. Och i pomógł mi kiedyś polecieć w kosmos ;D! Teraz niezbyt go lubię, bo zbyt dużo razy doznałem ruskiego buta na sobie. Plik:Germany-icon.pngGermanyball - Dobry przyjaciel, ale chce zniszczyć Europę i kiedyś zniszczył Europę. NIE NIE WPUSZCZĘ TERRORYSTÓW! Wrogowie Plik:North Korea-icon.pngNorth Koreaball - Komuszek kuzynek ruska. Plik:Russia-icon.pngRussiaball - Zły, ale czasami. Plik:Sweden-icon.pngSwedenball - Zacznijmy od tego że jestem tolerancyjny jako mogę, ALE HOMOSEKSUALIZM TO CHOROBA GORSZE OD RAKA I AIDS! A TERRORYSTÓW NIE WPUSZĘ DO MEGO PIĘKNEGO KRAJU ŻEBY ŻYLI NA MÓJ KOSZT I NISZCZYLI MNIE Plik:Algeria-icon.pngAlgeriaball - Braciszek Ruska. Plik:Nazi-icon.pngNaziball - On to to co (Cenzura). Plik:ReichTime.pngTen którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać - Jebany creep. Plik:Soviet-icon.pngSoviet Unionball - Pomógł mi, ale nie był katolikiem. Ciekawostki * Polandball chcąc polecieć w kosmos, zatrudnił się w Akademii NASA. Nie poleciał, ale za to otrzymał dyplom z fizyki! * Pobiera ziemie od Czechballa. Mówi, że ma ich mało... * Na Pomorzu Zachodnim posiada poligon wojskowy. * Podczas II Wojny Światowej chciał zestrzelić z bazooki czołg Naziballa. I było ,,EH'' * Próbował udawać Indonesiaballa aby schronić się przed Naziballem, ale trafił pod samurajskie ostrze Japanballa (kota). * Zbudował posąg Chrystusa z pieniędzy otrzymanych od Germanyballa. * Jest recepcjonistą w siedzibie Europejskiej Agencji Kosmicznej. * Podczas pewnej zimy odkrył źródło ropy, a Norwayball był jego hydraulikiem, dopóki złoża się nie skończyły. * Ukuł Russiaballa w oko skrzydłem husarskim. * Russiaball odciął mu kiedyś gaz, podczas gotowania barszczu. XD * Zwandalizował Wikipedię. * Na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich w Rio 2016 zdobył 11. medali, w tym 2 złote, 3 srebrne i 6 brązowych. W klasyfikacji medalowej zdobył 33. miejsce. Pobił rekord świata w rzucie młotem! Wtedy Denmarkball się cieszył!! * Lubi wszystkie poprzednie Polandballe oprócz People's Republic of Polandballa. jego ulubiona piosenka to ,,Czekam w ciąż" * Z zawodu jest hydraulikiem. * Śpi do 6 (rano żeby nie było...) * Zbudował razem z Denmarkballem najwyższą wieżę z klocków lego (i jednocześnie jedyną na całym świecie) * Nie lubi IKEi. * Ukraineball pracuje dla niego jako hydraulik. * Odkrył pod ziemią Osmanie. Jak go narysować? 1.Najpierw narysuj kółko (nie używaj narzędzia do koła!). 2.Potem w środku narysuj 2 okrągłe kółka (oczy). 3.Pomaluj górną część na biało jako Polak. BONUS. narysuj koło (oczywiście odręcznie) potem oczy ale dolną część pomaluj na czerwono żeby ball wyglądał jak flaga Polski! Przypisy Wideo thumb|left|300px # thumb|right|269x269px Galeria POLAND.png u góry dodatkowe obrazy Polandball(Canton).png|Narysowany w Paincie 0000 Poladnball.jpg|W średniowiecznym kasku PolandBall1.jpg|Polandball z kaskiem i przepychaczką Poland_card.png|Najlepsza flaga na świecie Polandball356.jpg|Poland can into space PolandballPrzyKompie.jpg|Polandball przy komputerze PolandBall2.png|Szczęśliwy Polandball POland Stronk.png|POLSKA IS STRONK! CannotIntoSpace.png Polandball (6).png Polandball's Map.PNG ddddddddddddd.png|Polandball|link=uyiykjhkhjhhkh Przymierzalnia rekwizytów.png|Wpie*dol acctived MLGGUY.png|MLG Polandball Poland w pracy.gif|Poland w pracy 12800208_477882985746746_3182285804157549748_n.jpg|Na wojnie Bleble.png|Jakiś mem... nf2.png|Dumna Polska! Z przepychaczką.png|Z przepychaczką poland.png|W prawdziwej kolorystyce flagi ikuj.jpg|Poland can into SWAG! polen.png Poland2.png|By o La La ..... ! new age.png|New Age - Od Dai'a ważne.png|Na Argentavis'ie IV RP BALL.png|Niczym pirat Patriot Polandball.png|Jako patriota dfhrt.png Poland hungary czech and slovakia.png kur wa.jpg|pluszak Polandball pijący wódkę z Russiaball'em i Serbiaball'em.png|Polandball pijący wódkę z Russiaball'em i Serbiaball'em v4.png|Polandball i przyjaciele fer-polandball.png|Wymiotny Polandball|link=http://pl.polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Polandball 966-chrzest-polski.png|chrzest polandball'a|link=http://pl.polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Polandball Husari.png|z hungrybalem Polska stronk.png|Jako tangle Polandball Masz małe oczy.png|Polska się nie boi PolandStronkandhappy.png|Szczęśliwa Polanball właściwych kolorów.jpg|W właściwych kolorach Polandball i popcorn.png|Z popcornem Polanball.jpg|Patrzy na cos.Pewnie to cos jest piękne DRKball Kategoria:Countryballe Kategoria:Chrześcijanie Kategoria:Katolicy Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Unia Europejska Kategoria:Ball'e Kategoria:Polandball Kategoria:Państwa słowiańskie Kategoria:IKEA Kategoria:Czerwono-biali Kategoria:Przyjaciele Wódki Kategoria:Vodka Kategoria:Euroazja Kategoria:Europa Środkowa Kategoria:NATO Kategoria:Europejskie counryballe Kategoria:Grupa (Unia) Wyszechradzka Kategoria:Może w kosmos Kategoria:Remove ruski Kategoria:BEST FRENDS FOREVER!!!!!! Kategoria:Nienawidzące Russiaballa Kategoria:Can into space Kategoria:Europa Wschodnia Kategoria:Remove homosex Kategoria:Remove Kebab Kategoria:Dobro Kategoria:Najlepsze na świecie Kategoria:NAJLEPSZY KRAJ Kategoria:Wszystko Kategoria:Arcydobro Kategoria:Ilekategorii Kategoria:Sportowcy Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Kur*a Kategoria:German death camps not poland death camps